279th Infantry Regiment (United States)
The 1st Battalion, 279th Infantry Regiment is headquartered in Sand Springs, Oklahoma. It is a part of the 45th Infantry Brigade Combat Team, Oklahoma Army National Guard. The 279th Infantry saw action during World War II and the Korean War as part of the 45th Infantry Division and again in Afghanistan and Iraq as part of the 45th Infantry Brigade. History Lineage 279th Infantry constituted 17 June 1946 in the Oklahoma National Guard as the 279th Infantry and assigned to the 45th Infantry Division (United States). * Organized and Federally recognized 20 September in northeastern Oklahoma from new and existing units with Headquarters at Okmulgee. * Ordered into active Federal service 1 September 1950 at home stations (279th Infantry NGUS organized and Federally recognized 30 October 1952 with Headquarters at Okmulgee). * Released 30 April 1954 from active Federal service and reverted to state control; Federal recognition concurrently withdrawn from the 279th Infantry (NGUS) * Reorganized 1 May 1959 as a parent regiment under the Combat Arms Regimental System to consist of the 1st Battle Group, an element of the 45th Infantry Division. * Reorganized 1 April 1963 to consist of the 1st and 2d Battalions, elements of the 45th Infantry Division. * Reorganized 1 February 1968 to consist of the 1st Battalion, an element of the 45th Infantry Brigade. * Withdrawn 1 May 1989 from the Combat Arms Regimental System and reorganized under the United States Army Regimental System. Current units Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 1-279th Infantry at Sand Springs with Detachment at Bartlesville *A Company, 1-279th Infantry at Sand Springs *B Company, 1-279th Infantry at Vinita *C Company, 1-279th Infantry at Broken Arrow *D Company, 1-279th Infantry at Claremore Additionally, the 279th is supported by its Forward Support Company (FSC) *F Co., 700th Brigade Support Battalion at Sand Springs, OK with Detachment at Broken Arrow Campaign streamers World War II *Sicily, W/Arrowhead *Naples-Foggia W/Arrowhead *Anzio *RomeArno *S. France W/Arrowhead *Rhineland *Ardennes-Alsace *Central Europe Additionally entitled to: *AP Northern Solomons *Luzon Korea *Second Korean Winter *Korea, Summer/Fall 1952 *Third Korean Winter *Korea, Summer 1953 Global War on Terror Operation Enduring Freedom *Afghanistan, Consolidation I *Afghanistan, Consolidation III *Afghanistan, Transition I Operation Iraqi Freedom *Iraq Surge Battlefield or campaign honors, citations and decorations Additionally, following units are entitled to the Meritorious Unit Citation: *HHC, 1st Battalion, 279th Infantry Regiment, formerly HHT, 1st Squadron, 279th Cavalry Regiment *A Company, 1st Battalion, 279th Infantry Regiment, formerly A Troop, 1st Squadron, 279th Cavalry Regiment *B Company, 1st Battalion, 279th Infantry Regiment, formerly B Troop, 1st Squadron, 279th Cavalry Regiment *C Company, 1st Battalion, 279th Infantry Regiment, formerly C Troop, 1st Squadron, 279th Cavalry Regiment Per DAGO 208-11 (Corrected Copy) (2011) Distinctive unit insignia Description A Silver color metal and enamel device 1 3/32 inches (2.78 cm) in height overall consisting of a shield blazoned: Azure, on a bend Argent two lightning bolts Gules, in chief a fleur-de-lis of the second. Attached below and to the sides of the shield is a Blue scroll inscribed “MOVIN’ ON” in Silver letters. Background The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 279th Infantry Regiment on 26 September 1952. It was redesignated effective 1 September 2007, for the 279th Cavalry Regiment with the symbolism revised. It was redesignated again, effective December 2008, for the 279th Infantry Regiment with the symbolism revised. Coat of arms *Blazon **Shield: Azure, on a bend Argent two lightning bolts Gules, in chief a fleur-de-lis of the second. **Crest: That for the regiments and separate battalions of the Oklahoma Army National Guard: From a wreath Argent and Azure an Indian's head with war bonnet all Proper. **Motto: MOVIN’ ON. *Symbolism: The colors blue and white are for the Infantry, the original unit designation. The white bend represents a baldric (sword sling), which is a mark of military honor. The fleur-de-lis symbolizes service in World War I. The lightning bolts allude to the swift striking force of the Infantry, and also present the Regiment's assault landings at Sicily and Southern France in World War II. *Background: The coat of arms was originally approved for the 279th Infantry Regiment on 26 September 1952. It was redesignated effective 1 September 2007, for the 279th Cavalry Regiment with the symbolism updated. See also * Coats of arms of U.S. Infantry Regiments References 279 Category:Military units and formations in Oklahoma